1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally-assisted magnetic recording head constituted by joining a light source unit including a light source that emits light for performing thermally-assisted magnetic recording and a slider, and relates to a method for manufacturing the thermally-assisted magnetic recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the recording densities of magnetic recording apparatuses become higher, as represented by magnetic disk apparatuses, further improvement has been required in the performance of thin-film magnetic heads and magnetic recording media. The magnetic recording medium is generally a kind of discontinuous body of magnetic grains gathered together, and each of the magnetic grains has a single magnetic domain structure. Here, one record bit consists of a plurality of the magnetic grains. Therefore, in order to improve the recording density, it is necessary to decrease the size of the magnetic grains and reduce irregularity in the boundary of the record bit. However, the decrease in size of the magnetic grains raises a problem of degradation in thermal stability of the magnetization due to the decrease in volume.
As a measure against the thermal stability problem, it may be possible to increase the magnetic anisotropy energy KU of the magnetic grains. However, the increase in energy KU causes the increase in anisotropic magnetic field (coercive force) of the magnetic recording medium. Whereas, the intensity of write field generated from the thin-film magnetic head is limited almost by the amount of saturation magnetic flux density of the soft-magnetic material of which the magnetic core of the head is formed. As a result, the head cannot write data to the magnetic recording medium when the anisotropic magnetic field of the medium exceeds the write field limit.
Recently, as a method for solving the problem of thermal stability, so-called a thermally-assisted magnetic recording technique is proposed. In the technique, a magnetic recording medium formed of a magnetic material with a large energy KU is used so as to stabilize the magnetization, then anisotropic magnetic field of a portion of the medium, where data is to be written, is reduced by heating the portion; just after that, writing is performed by applying write field to the heated portion.
In this thermally-assisted magnetic recording technique, there has been generally used a method in which a magnetic recording medium is irradiated and thus heated with a light such as near-field light (NF-light). In this case, it is significantly important to stably supply a light with a sufficiently high intensity at a desired position on the magnetic recording medium. However, from the beginning, more significant problem to be solved exists in where and how a light source with a sufficiently high output of light should be disposed inside a head.
As for the setting of the light source, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,978 B2 discloses a configuration in which a laser unit including a laser diode is mounted on the back surface of a slider, and US Patent Publication No. 2008/0056073 A1 discloses a configuration in which a structure of a laser diode element with a monolithically integrated reflection mirror is mounted on the back surface of a slider. Further, US Patent Publication No. 2005/0213436 A1 discloses a structure of slider that is formed together with a semiconductor laser, and Robert E. Rottmayer et al. “Heat-Assisted Magnetic Recording” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MAGNETICS, Vol. 42, No. 10, p. 2417-2421 (2006) discloses a configuration in which a diffraction grating is irradiated with a light generated from a laser unit provided within a drive apparatus.
As described above, various types of the setting of the light source are suggested. However, the present inventors propose a thermally-assisted magnetic recording head with a “composite slider structure” which is constituted by joining a light source unit provided with a light source to the end surface (back surface) of a slider provided with a write head element, the end surface being opposite to the opposed-to-medium surface of the slider. The “composite slider structure” is disclosed in, for example, US Patent Publication No. 2008/043360 A1 and US Patent Publication No. 2009/052078 A1. The advantages of the thermally-assisted magnetic recording head with the “composite slider structure” are as follows:
a) The head has an affinity with the conventional manufacturing method of thin-film magnetic heads because the opposed-to-medium surface and the element-integration surface are perpendicular to each other in the slider.
b) The light source can avoid suffering mechanical shock directly during operation because the light source is provided far from the opposed-to-medium surface.
c) The light source such as a laser diode and the head elements can be evaluated independently of each other; thus the degradation of manufacturing yield for obtaining the whole head can be avoided; whereas, in the case that all the light source and head elements are provided within the slider, the manufacturing yield rate for obtaining the whole head is likely to decrease significantly due to the multiplication of the process yield for the light-source and the process yield for the head elements.
d) The head can be manufactured with reduced man-hour and at low cost, because of no need to provide the head with optical components such as a lens or prism which are required to have much high accuracy, or with optical elements having a special structure for connecting optical fibers or the like.
In the head having the “composite slider structure”, light emitted from the light-emission center located in the light-emitting surface of the light source needs to be incident accurately on the light-receiving end of an optical system such as a waveguide located on the back surface of the slider to achieve sufficiently high light use efficiency. Therefore, the light-emission center and the light-receiving end need to be aligned with each other as accurately as possible both in the track width direction and the direction perpendicular to the track width direction. It is preferable that the accuracy of the alignment be within ±1 micrometer (μm) in actual manufacturing. Therefore, it is an important issue to properly align and bond a light source unit and a slider in manufacturing of a head having the “composite slide structure”.
In particular, bonding of the light source unit and the slider needs to be performed in such a way that the bonding does not adversely affect the elements in the head while maintaining the achieved alignment accuracy. For example, if an organic adhesive such as an ultraviolet (UV) curable resin is used for the bonding, some measures should be taken to prevent the light source unit and the slider from being displaced with respect to each other in the process of curing the adhesive. In addition, considerations need to be made to prevent relative misalignment between the light source unit and the slider during use of the head after the adhesive has cured and bonding has been completed.
On the other hand, there is a method for bonding the light source unit and the slider by using an alloy as solder to join them with higher adhesive strength and less change with time. However, in the conventional soldering methods, the light source unit and the slider are heated in a heating unit in the process of melting solder and therefore exposed to a considerably high temperature for certain duration of time. Especially, the slider typically includes an electromagnetic transducer for writing data and an MR element for reading data. When these magnetic head elements are heated to a high temperature higher than 200° C., for example, the magnetic pole tends to thermally expand to protrude to an undesirable extent or an MR multilayer structure tends to degrade, which can result in defects.
For these reasons, it is critically important to find a more appropriate method for bonding the light source unit and the slider in manufacturing of a head having the “composite slider structure”.